The field of the disclosure relates generally to containers, and, more particularly, to body bags configured to enclose a body therein.
Known body bags are configured to contain a body and are used to store and/or transport the body. However, at least some known body bags are fabricated from a rubber and/or plastic material that provides only a nominal amount of structural support to the body during storage and/or transportation.